In emergency, a person may use a mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone and a tablet) to communicate with the others and seek for help. However, when the mobile terminal is happened to be away from the owner, or is distanced apart from the owner and the owner is unable to use the mobile terminal to seek for help in emergency, the owner cannot immediately get the help by using the mobile terminal in such a situation. In addition, the existing mobile terminals have a speed dial function. However, even though the user uses this function, it is required for the user to put through the phone call so as to be able to communicate with the others. It is still inconvenient for the user to use the traditional speed dial function.